2D Truths 3D Hearts
by BloddyRose13
Summary: Before the memory wipe Doofenshmirtz is being difficult and Perry's being sneaky. Warning Spoilers for PnF Across the 2nd Dimension Human!PerryxDoofenshmitrz


AN: Hello, this is based on Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension, and will hold SPOILERS if you haven't seen it yet. Warnings? Human!PerryxDoofenshmirtz. Enjoy the randomness ahead!

"But why do I have to be chained up?" Doofenshmirtz whined.

"Because this is our headquarters and you are a villain." Monogram said his voice tight with annoyance. Sensing that his nemesis was in danger of being throttled by his boss, Perry stepped in, chattering to get his attention. "What is it Agent P?" He gestured in the general direction of the door. "Ah, okay, just have him out in the next few minutes." Monogram left quickly after that, more than willing to let his agent deal with the incompetent scientist. As soon as the door shut Perry was pulling a familiar silver device from his hat. Seconds later a man probably near twenty in age stood where the platypus had been. Doofenshmirtz was not surprised by the change; after all he was the one who had given the platypus the device that could transform him into a human at will. He was more surprised that the platypus had risked being caught changing forms at all.

"Why are you being difficult?" Perry said, his voice low as he advanced towards the doctor. He appeared as he always did in his human body, his lean form with bronze skin, messy teal hair the fell to his chin, and chocolate brown eyes. His eyes however were dark with something familiar that Doofenshmirtz was sure he shouldn't be thinking about at that particular moment.

"Why do I have to be chained up? I agreed to this too you know." His voice raising a few octaves as his back hit what he assumed to be the wall as the other man continued his slow approach.

"Because it will make Monogram feel better if he thinks you're not going to go and destroy headquarters, accidental or not." His hands found the brown-haired man's waist and he was now nearly on top of him.

"P-Perry I don't think this is very a-appropriate of you considering the circumstances…" Heinz squeaked as lips dusted over his jaw.

"You act like this hasn't happened a million times before, doctor." The former platypus purred, his lips moving down the squirming scientist's neck. "I'm glad that you're my incompetent nemesis." Perry murmured against his skin, smiling softly at the crimson blush that had flooded the man's cheeks.

"Y-You don't wish I was more evil?" 'like him?' was silently tacked onto the end. His answer was given to him in the form of the man pressing him into the wall, his doubts being swallowed up by the agent's demanding mouth. It didn't take long for Heinz to lose sight of where they were and he eagerly pressed into the kiss, a small moan escaping him as the foreign tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth as he tried to pull the agent closer. Perry caught his wrists though and pinned them on either side of his body as he moved from the doctor's lips to his throat, ravishing it with none-too-gentle nips and licks as the scientist squirmed against him. "P-Perry…" he murmured as his head spun at the attack.

"Well then, I think we're about ready to join the others." The words were said with a slightly evil smirk that had Doof reeling. He glanced down and gaped when he realized that Perry had distracted him with his mind-blowing kisses and had chained him up. "Oh just one more thing, don't want anyone to see these." He ran a finger over the doctor's kiss swollen lips and his grin widened when the doctor's shock was still evident in his expression. "They would immediately figure out what we've been up to." He put the muzzle-like object over the scientist's mouth before he could protest and smirked at him one last time before reverting to his original form. Perry walked over to the door as a platypus and opened it all the way, unsurprised to see Carl standing there, his face flushed crimson and looking slightly scarred for life. He made a 'shh' motion and then winked at the intern, knowing that the boy wouldn't tell anyone about what he had seen. What he and Doof did off the clock was only their business. He made his way down the hall towards the room where the memory erase would be done, and whatever lightheartedness he had about him a few moments ago vanished. No one but himself would remember what had happed between all of them today. But he had meant every word and action from the bottom of his heart. But he could share adventures with the boys as a regular platypus and he could spend more time making the doctor dizzy without punching him. He supposed it wasn't the end of the world… again.

AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


End file.
